Patent Document 1 discloses a substrate processing apparatus including a substrate holding portion that holds a substrate in a horizontal posture, and a plate that has a substrate opposing face opposing a principal face of the substrate with a predetermined gap therebetween. A discharge port for supplying a processing liquid is formed in a part of the substrate opposing face, the part opposing the center of the principal face of the substrate. The processing liquid supplied from the discharge port to a space between the principal face of the substrate and the substrate opposing face spreads in the space and brings the space into a liquid filled state.
With the arrangement, the processing liquid can be distributed to the entire principal face of the substrate at a small flow rate of the processing liquid. Therefore, consumption of the processing liquid can be suppressed, so that reduction in running costs can be realized.